up_frontfandomcom-20200215-history
Sugita Jiro
|birthplace = Kyoto, Japan |bloodtype = A |genre = Folk Songs |occupation = Singer |active = 1967-Present |agency = UP-FRONT CREATE |label = Toshiba Musical Industries (1968-1973) Toshiba EMI (1973-1985) FUN HOUSE (1986-1998) (1998-present) |acts = JIROS, Hashida Norihiko to Schubertz, , Brothers 5 }} Sugita Jiro (杉田二郎) is a Japanese singer under UP-FRONT CREATE, as well as a member of the group Brothers 5. Biography 1967-1968 In 1967, Sugita Jiro got his start as the leader of the amateur folk band JIROS, which he formed with the other founding members Daijiro Shiomi and Tetsujiro Hosohara. In 1968, JIROS made their debut with the amateur single "Anata Dake ni / My Heart" on April 5 under Toshiba Musical Industries. Of the two songs on the single, Sugita Jiro's original song "Anata Dake ni" was featured in the Kongetsu no Uta segment on the radio station Young Town. Because of this, the song became a hit among students, and tapes of the song were subsequently released for general radio broadcasting on August 1st as an official single. In 1968, Sugita Jiro participated in the 3rd Kansai Folk Camp in Kyoto from August 9-11, where he sang "Anata Dake ni" with Ochi Yuuji. Later that year in October, the two of them formed the folk group Hashida Norihiko to Schubertz alongside Hashida Norihiko and Inoue Hiroshi. At the same time, JIROS was disbanded so that Sugita Jiro could focus on his new group, and Daijiro Shiomi and Tetsujiro Hosohara could focus on solo activities. 1970 On March 31, Hashida Norihiko to Schubertz member Inoue Hiroshi died. The group decided on disbandment following his death, and released four final singles simultaneously on May 5. Afterwards, the group officially disbanded in June when they finally released their LP "Tenchi Souzou", which was previously postponed with Inoue Hiroshi's death. On August 23, "Sensou wo Shiranai Kodomo-tachi" was first performed at the Osaka Expo. Written by Kitayama Osamu and composed by Sugita Jiro, it was released as a single by Zen Nihon Amateur Folk Singers on November 5. The song would later be released in February 1971 with a reformed JIROS, this time with Sugita Jiro and Morishita Yoshinobu as members. "Sensou wo Shiranai Kodomo-tachi" would become JIROS' most famous song, winning an award for best lyrics at the 13th Japan Record Awards. 1972-2007 In 1972, JIROS disbanded once more. Afterwards, Sugita Jiro officially became a solo singer-songwriter. Among his greatest hits as a solo artist in the 70's are the songs "Otoko Doushi" released in September 1975, "Yatsugatake" released in February 1978, and Freddie Aguila cover song "ANAK (Musuko)" in September 1978. In May 1986, his song "Saikai" was released and became a long seller. It would go on to win an award at the following Japan Cable Awards. Three years later in April 1989, Sugita Jiro released the CM tie-up song "Summer Song for you." In 1991, Sugita Jiro collaborated with Yoshida Tadashi and released the album "Love Letter ~Sugita Jiro Yoshida Tadashi wo Utau~." The album consisted of 10 songs selected from 2000 of Yoshida's composed songs. The following year in 1992, Sugita Jiro won the project award at that year's Japan Record Awards for his legacy and reputation as a well-loved and well established singer-songwriter in the industry. In May 2007, Sugita Jiro held a concert in honor of the 60th anniversary of his debut in the industry, and invited 20 other folk singers as guests at the concert. 2012-2014 In 2012, Sugita Jiro and his favorite lyricist Kitayama Osamu celebrated the 45th anniversary of Sugita Jiro's solo debut with the "Sugita Jiro Kitayama Osamu wo Utau ~Sensou wo Shiranai Kodomo-tachi e~" concert held on April 8. A few days later on April 11, Sugita Jiro released a 45th anniversary album where he re-recorded all of the songs that he worked on with Kitayama Osamu. In 2014, Sugita Jiro formed the group Brothers 5 with Banba Hirofumi, Horiuchi Takao, Takayama Gen, and Inaba Akira. Profile *'Name:' Sugita Jiro (杉田二郎) *'Birth Date:' *'Birthplace:' Kyoto, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Groups:' **JIROS (1967-1968; 1970-1972; 2013-present) **Hashida Norihiko to Schubertz (1968-1970) **Brothers 5 (2014-present) Discography Albums= *1972.10.05 Apartment 1109 (アパートメント 1109) *1973.11.05 Tabidatsu Hito (旅立つ彼（ひと）) *1974.05.05 Mutai (夢袋) *1974.09.05 Nagai Tabi no Hajimaru Mae ni ~Sugita Jiro Live in Concert~ (長い旅のはじまる前に ～杉田二郎 ライブ・イン・コンサート～) *1975.10.05 Daimei no Nai Ai no Uta (題名のない愛の唄) *1976.11.05 Zen'ya (前夜) *1978.07.05 (Seishun wa) Marude Eiga no You ni (（青春は）まるで映画のように) *1979.06.05 GOOD NEWS *1980.07.05 Yasashisa wa Zankoku (やさしさは残酷) *1980.10.05 Chikyuu Domannaka (地球どまんなか) *1981.06.05 Sugita Jiro Live Zenkoku 138 Kei Uta Matsuri Concert (杉田二郎ライブ/全国138景歌祭りコンサート) *1982.11.21 Niji no Message (虹のメッセージ) *1983.07.21 Melody Basket *1984.02.21 BRIGHT *1987.03.28 Saikai ~Love Ballad Selection~ (再会 ～Love Ballad Selection～) *1988.05.05 Lady *1988.08.25 Saikai (再会) *1989.06.25 Summer Song for you (サマーソング for you) *1991.05.01 Love Letter ~Sugita Jiro Yoshida Tadashi wo Utau~ (Love Letter ～杉田二郎 吉田正を歌う～) *1994.10.01 The Best Sugita Jiro ~Fuzoroi no Jinsei~ (ザ・ベスト 杉田二郎 ～ふぞろいの人生～) *1998.11.01 Sugita Jiro 30 Shuunen Kinen Concert ~Kitayama Osamu Sakuhin wo Utau~ (杉田二郎30周年記念コンサート《絆》～きたやまおさむ作品を唄う～) *2000.01.15 Sugita Jiro Birthday Concert '99 Live (杉田二郎 Birthday Concert ’99ライブ《祈り》) *2001.07.20 Ba. Ba. Lu de Jiro *2004.05.25 Re・Cover *2012.04.11 Sensou wo Shiranai Kodomo-tachi e (戦争を知らない子供たちへ) *2016.11.02 Yawarakai Kokoro (やわらかい心) ;JIROS *1971.03.05 JIROS Toujou Sensou wo Shiranai Kodomo-tachi (ジローズ登場　戦争を知らない子供たち) *1971.08.05 JIROS2 Atarashii Uta (ジローズ2 新しい唄) *1972.03.05 JIROS3 Saigo no Uta (ジローズ3　最後の唄) *1972.06.05 JIROS Sayonara Concert (ジローズ・さよならコンサート) ;Hashida Norihiko to Schubertz *1969.06.10 Mikansei (未完成) *1969.11 Schubertz Recital (しゅうべるつ・りさいたる) *1970.06 Tenchi Souzou (天地創造) *1970.08.05 Sayonara Recital (さよならリサイタル) |-|Singles= *1970.12.10 Totsuzen / Shirazu ni Ita Nara (突然 / 知らずにいたなら) *1972.08.01 Jinriki Hikooki no Ballad / Haru wa Sabishii ne (人力ヒコーキのバラード / 春は寂しいね) *1972.12.01 Ai no Komori Uta / Yuugure Tokei (愛の子守唄 / 夕ぐれ時計) *1973.11.05 Wakareru Ima / Kisetsu (別れるなら今 / 季節) *1974.04.05 27sai / Nani mo Iwazu ni (27才 ／ 何もいわずに) *1975.09.20 Otoko Doushi / Amanogawa (男どうし ／ 天の川) *1976.02.05 Tsumiki / Ame no Naka no Taiyou (積木 ／ 雨の中の太陽) *1976.08.05 Kimi Sumu Machi/ Kako e no Tabiji (君住む街 ／ 過去への旅路) *1976.12.01 Bokutachi no Hakobune / Umi ni Oide (僕たちの箱舟 ／ 海においで) *1978.02.05 Yatsugatake / Morning Service (八ヶ岳 ／ モーニングサービス) *1978.07.05 (Seishun wa) Marude Eiga no You ni / Ochikobore (（青春は）まるで映画のように／オチコボレ) *1978.09.01 ANAK (Musuko) / Original Karaoke (ANAK（息子）/オリジナルカラオケ) *1979.04.05 Endmark (2'46") / Ano Ai no Uta wo Ima Utaitai (エンドマーク（2'46"） / あの愛の歌を今唄いたい) *1979.08.20 Yawarakai Kokoro / Omae (やわらかい心 ／おまえ) *1980.04.20 One Night Lullaby / Hungry Angry (ワンナイト・ララバイ ／ ハングリー・アングリー) *1981.05.05 Nagareru Kumo wo Tsurete Yuku / Hajimete no Tabi (ながれる雲をつれてゆく ／ はじめての旅) *1982.02.01 Hitogara / Otoko nara (人柄 ／ 男なら) *1982.06.21 Kataomohi / Ai Tasogarezu ni (片思ひ ／ 愛たそがれずに) *1983.07.21 Wasurerarenai no / My Heart (忘れられないの ／ マイ・ハート) *1984.02.01 Sayonara Jupiter / Chikyuu no Shiki (さよならジュピター ／ 地球の四季) *1985.05.01 Magdalena / Hikuku Tobu Hato (マグダレーナ ／ ひくく飛ぶハト) *1986.05.22 Saikai / Dekigokoro (再会 ／ 出来心) *1987.06.21 Your Magic / Kokoro no Honoo (Your Magic ／ こころの炎) (with Kobayashi Akiko) *1988.03.25 Shuuchaku Eki de / Kaikon (終着駅で ／ 悔恨) *1988.05.25 Haruka Yuukyuu no Nagare ni / Aoki Tabibito (遥か悠久の流れに / 蒼き旅人) (indies single sold only in Hokkaido) *1988.07.25 Kekkon to wa? / Jiyuu wo Arigato (結婚とは？ ／ 自由をありがと) *1989.04.07 Summer Song for you / STAY (サマーソング for you ／ STAY) *1990.02.01 Eien ni too late / Bacchus Blues (永遠に too late ／ バッカスブルース) *1990.07.25 Ginza My Way / Original Karaoke (銀座マイウェイ ／ オリジナル・カラオケ) *1991.05.01 Tokyo Kachiito / Love Letter (東京カチート ／ ラブ・レター) *1991.11.25 Hyotto Shite Love Letter / Kouen no Tejinaji (ひょっとしてラブ・レター ／ 公園の手品師) *1992.06.01 Julia / Suki Suki Suki (ジュリア ／ 好き好き好き) *1992.07.17 Eien no ONCE AGAIN / Saikai (永遠のONCE AGAIN ／ 再会) *1992.09.02 Hyotto Shite Love Letter (New Version) / Kouen no Tejinaji (ひょっとしてラブ・レター（ニュー・ヴァージョン）／ 公園の手品師) *1993.08.25 Mona Lisa yori Utsukushiku / Yume yo Samenaide (モナリザより美しく ／ 夢よ覚めないで) *1994.01.26 Fuzoroi no Jinsei / Yume no You ni Aisarete (ふぞろいの人生 ／ 夢のように愛されて) *1995.05.25 Yuugure no Onna / Wakare no Tobira (夕暮れの女 ／ 別れの扉) *1996.03.25 Motto Motto / Puroshiri Dake ~Kaze no You ni Kumo no You ni~ (もっともっと ／ ポロシリ岳～風のように雲のように～) *1996.11.21 Furimukeba Ai / Namida no Kawa (ふりむけば愛 / 涙の河) *2001.09.05 Jinsei Hanbun / Shima (人生半分 / 島) *2004.02.25 Chidori Ashi / Omae ni (千鳥足 / お前に) ;JIROS *1968.04.05 Anata Dake ni / My Heart (あなただけに ／ マイ・ハート) (Amateur single) *1971.02.05 Sensou wo Shiranai Kodomo-tachi / Ai to Anata no Tame ni (戦争を知らない子供たち/愛とあなたのために) *1971.06.05 Seishun no Wakare Michi / Kagami no Naka (青春のわかれ道/鏡の中) *1971.09.05 Namida wa Ashita ni / Aki no Omoide (涙は明日に/秋の思い出) *1972.01.01 Kodomo-tachi ni Kikaseru Uta / Sariyuku Koibito (子供たちに聞かせる唄/去り行く恋人) *1972.03.05 Kokoro ni Yuuki wo / Fuyu no Machi (心に勇気を/冬の街) ;Hashida Norihiko to Schubertz *1969.01.10 Kaze / Nani mo Iwazu ni (風/何もいわずに) *1969.06.01 Sasurai-nin no Komori Uta / Yuuhi yo Oyasumi (さすらい人の子守唄/夕陽よおやすみ) *1969.10.21 Asahi no Mae ni / Sayonara (朝陽のまえに/さよなら) *1970.03.05 Shiroi Tori ni Notte / Nishi no Sora ni Shizumu Taiyou (白い鳥にのって/西の空に沈む太陽) *1970.05.25 Yume no Onna / Yuuhi ni Kieta Koi (夢の女/夕陽に消えた恋) (as Inoue Hiroshi to Schubertz) *1970.05.25 Kame no Yuigon/ Ameagari wo Hitori de (カメの遺言/雨上がりをひとりで) (as Ochi Yuuji to Schubertz) *1970.05.25 Ai no Sekai / Anata Dake ni (愛の世界/あなただけに) (as Sugita Jiro to Schubertz) *1970.05.25 Hitoribocchi no Tabi / Suna no Shiro (一人ぼっちの旅/砂の城) (as Hashida Norihiko to Schubertz) External Links *UP FRONT CREATE Profile Category:1946 Births Category:November Births Category:Blood Type A Category:Up-Front Create Category:Members from Kyoto Category:Brothers 5 Category:Soloist Category:Members who are married